


Nightmares and Comfort Come All In Good Time

by Flower_Boy1950



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drowning, Eventual Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kinda, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Fic, Sick Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), but really he’s a gay friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Boy1950/pseuds/Flower_Boy1950
Summary: Keith rarely slept. It was easy to see the dark circles under his eyes. His lack of sleep never really slowed him down, therefore it wasn’t really a problem. Until it got especially bad and the rest of his team found out.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back at it again. I originally planned to post it all in one go, but I changed my mind because I thought that it might end up too long. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one.

Keith jumped out of bed at the sound of the castle’s alarms blaring through the speakers. He quickly put on his armour, or as quickly as he could with zero sleep in the past forty-eight hours, and stumbled out the the bridge. 

“What happened? What’s the emergency princess?” Keith groggily tried to rub energy into his eyes and looked around to see the rest of his team staring at him. 

“I’m afraid one of our paladins took a little too long to get up and the planet was destroyed by a Galra fleet.” Keith heard Coran say in a not-so-believable voice of ‘panic’. 

Keith’s eyes widened in shock as he realized he was the last one to arrive, clearly sleep deprived. 

Shiro stepped forward and placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders. “You haven’t been sleeping properly, have you?” Shiro questioned in a low voice, so the other paladins couldn’t hear him, turning Keith around and leading him back to his room. 

Keith looked up at Shiro with tired eyes, trying his best not to trip over his sleepy feet. “What makes you think that?”

Now, Keith knows Shiro isn’t stupid, and he knows that Shiro has the skill to read him like a book, so he wasn’t to surprised that Shiro knew he wasn’t sleeping, not that it was hard to tell, but Keith’s brain couldn’t seem to comprehend that in his current state. 

“Keith, you are usually the first person ready to save a planet. You have dark circles under your eyes and I’ve heard you training at ungodly hours of the night. What’s keeping you from sleeping to the point that you have been completely destroying your body like this?”

Keith let out a sigh as he entered his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn’t lie to Shiro. 

“I’ve been having nightmares again.” It wasn’t completely a lie, but it wasn’t the full truth either.

“The same ones as before?” Shiro knew all to well about what Keith was talking about. 

“Yeah.” 

Shiro shook his head knowing that there really wasn’t any way to help him. He looked down at his hands and watched as his fingers rubbed against the cold metal of his prosthetic arm. 

“If I’m being completely honest with you Keith, I don’t think I know how to help you this time. We tried everything, every strategy, every method. The only thing that could help you fall asleep at this point would be melatonin, and I don’t think they have anything like that here in space.”

Keith knew all this. He knew there wasn’t anything out here to help him. He was so scared. What if this meant he had to leave Voltron? They couldn’t afford having him fall asleep on a mission, or worse, passing out in the middle of a fight and being kidnapped by Galra. 

“I’m going to have to check in with Alura about this, but for now, I think you need to take a break from fighting. Maybe just stay in the castle for a few days, no training or anything. I’ll get Coran the contact Kolivan and tell him you’re taking a break for Blade missions.” Shiro didn’t like seeing his little brother in such a poor state, but there wasn’t anything he could do at this point. 

Keith gave a small nod and Shiro stood up to leave. “Try and get some sleep, okay kiddo?” And with that, Shiro was gone. 

—

Keith slowly looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was back at the Garrison, standing in a crowd of students. He looked up to see Shiro standing on a pedestal, giving a speech. Something about how ‘lucky he was to be in this position’ and that ‘he was very excited to be going on this mission’. 

That’s when the realization hit Keith. This was the speech he gave right before he left on the Kerberos mission. 

Keith blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was watching the news on a small screen through a group of students. 

As he watched the words cross the screen, he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. He couldn’t loose Shiro. Not again. 

Suddenly he was back in his room on the Castle of Lions with hot tears streaming down his cheeks, heaving for air and drenched in sweat. 

Quickly, Keith got out of his bed and opened the door to his room. His vision was blurry with tears and he couldn’t tell where he was going, but once he got to the nearest bedroom door, he placed his hand on the hand pad and opened the door. Stepping into the room, he looked to see where he ended up, too tired and scared to answer the worried voice of the person who was currently staying in that room. 

Keith felt soft hands grab onto his arms and he looked up to see who it was. Keith quickly stumbled back in shock when he realized who’s room he was in. It was Lance’s room. Lance was watching him, terrified and ugly crying. 

“Keith, buddy, what’s wrong? Are- are you crying?” Lance questioned as he looked at the poor boy. 

Keith felt panic well up inside him and tried his best to tiredly push Lance away from him. 

“Oh god- I- I need to leave. I’m- I’m so sorry for- for waking you up just- pretend this didn’t happen.”

And with that, Keith clumsily ran back to his room. 

—

Over the next few days Keith tried to completely ignore Lance, avoiding him at any chance he got. 

It wasn’t like Lance was following him around, trying to talk to him or anything. It just so happened that every time Keith left his room, Lance just happened to be there. Weather he was talking to Hunk, helping Coran or running away from Pidge, Keith just couldn’t seem to get away from him. 

At one point Shiro had sat the two of them down and tried to figure out why Keith was always running away from him, but Keith refused to tell him and Lance just shrugged. 

One night Lance had even tried to go to Keith’s room and ask him about that night but Keith just shoved him out and locked the door. 

Lance was confused and very worried for Keith. It didn’t feel too good on his ego to be constantly pushed away by one of his friends. He was just worried about Keith, he wasn’t trying to make fun of him or anything. 

Kieth still wasn’t getting much sleep, but when he did, he suffered the same fate as usual. He would wake up drenched in sweat, breathing heavily and crying. He had to hold back from leaving his room to try and distract himself. 

Tonight was different though. When Keith did wake up, he quickly wiped his tears and left his room. He silently stumbled through the hallways and up the elevators to the pool deck. 

The only lights that where on in there where the lights inside the pool, illuminating the ceiling with wavy patterns. Sitting down next to the pool, Keith let his feet down into the water. Keith could already feel the second round of tears start to sting his eyes.

At this point, Keith was too tired to care and just let them flow down his cheeks. Letting out a loud sob, Keith placed his head in his palms. 

He couldn’t do it anymore. He wasn’t equipped to handle all his stress and pain all on his own. It was too much, the weight of his sadness dragging his shoulders down, stress wrapped around his ankles like a ball and chain. He was a prisoner to his problems. Keith just wanted it all to stop. He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted the stress of not knowing weather Shiro was going to disappear again or not to go away. Why did this have to happen to Keith, of all people. Why was he chosen to save the universe? He wasn’t fit to do that. 

Keith was quickly snapped out of his thoughts with a small splash and the sound of someone heaving for air. When Keith looked up, he felt the same emotions that hit him the night he walked into Lance’s room. 

There, in the pool, drenched and distracted, was none other than Lance, the last person Keith wanted to see him crying. 

Why was Lance in the swimming pool at this hour of the night? What was he doing sitting under the water for that long? 

“Keith?”

Keith’s eyes quickly moved away from Lance and down to the water, that was suddenly the most interesting thing in the galaxy. 

“Are- are you crying? Keith- wait!”

And with that, Keith quickly got up and started making his way out of the pool deck. Keith tried to sleepily stumble his way to the door as fast as he could, but suddenly he felt like there wasn’t any floor underneath where he placed his foot. He didn’t realize that it was too late until he felt freezing water ingulf him. 

Keith tried to start swimming up to the surface but he felt like his limbs where made of led, and felt panic wash over him as he started sinking.

Keith dumbly tried to yell for help, but he just swallowed a mouth full of water. He was so tired. He couldn’t fight the water anymore. His lungs burnt and his eyes stung. Giving up, he stopped trying to swim. 

Suddenly, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so this chapter is roughly twice the size of the last one. I actually wasn’t expecting to finish this on the same day but here we are! So I’ve never really written angst before and I thought that it kinda fit at the time but idk let me know what you guys think. Anyways, enjoy!

When Keith’s vision came back to him, he was laying on the pool deck, with Lance looking down at him, brows scrunched together in worry. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay. You can’t keep running away from me like that. Now can you please tell me what’s wrong?” Lance looked like a puppy that had just been kicked aside, and Keith didn’t blame him. He’d been avoiding him for over a week now without any explanation. 

Keith opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out was a hoarse groan. He cleared his throat and tried again, this time being successful. 

“I just haven’t been able to sleep very well okay?” Lance just shot him an unbelieving look. 

Lance tried his best not to reply in a harsh way. “No Keith. Why is it that every time I see you at night, you’re crying? Is there something you’re trying to keep from the team?” 

Keith looked back at Lance and focused on his face. The way his dark brown hair flowed into his freckly face, dangling in front of his ocean blue eyes. 

After a few moments of silence, Keith replied. “I’ve been... having nightmares. They are the same every time. Shiro giving a speech before he leaves for the Kerberos mission and seeing the news of his disappearance. After a while you’d think maybe I would get used to it, but it still hurts being reminded of it. It’s like the universe is trying to tell me that he’ll go missing again.” Keith slowly started to sit up, pulling his knees up to his chin. He felt his body shiver in response. 

Suddenly, Keith felt two warm hands fall onto his shoulders. He felt as Lance pressed up against his side, trying to provide him some heat. “Hey, it’s okay to be worried about him, I get it. I worry about my friends all the time. We are all putting ourselves on the line to save the universe. That’s some dangerous stuff right there. But if I’m being completely honest with you, judging by those alligator tears I saw last week, I don’t think that’s all of it.”

Keith once again looked back at Lance, this time, Keith had fear written on his face. What was he going to tell Lance? That he was worried about everyone else? That he kept thinking about his dad, and when he passed. That he was ashamed of being half Galra and that it made him uncomfortable when the princess acted like he was the enemy, Luke he had killed her parents. He couldn’t tell Lance this. Lance already had his own problems to deal with. Keith was fine, he could just push his issues aside and act like nothing was wrong. 

“Hey, I get it, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Lance wanted to help his friend. He couldn’t stand to see him this upset. If things got worse, they could be down a paladin permanently, and that was something they didn’t want to have to deal with. 

Lance looked at Keith curled up beside him and wanted for a response. Keith just looked at Lance and shook his head. Lance let out a small “okay” and stood up and reached out a hand to help Keith. 

It wasn’t until then that Keith noticed Lance was only wearing swim trunks. Why was his face heating up at the sight. He’d seen Lance in swim trunks before. Maybe it was because of the lightning, but for some reason, Lance’s stomach and chest looked different from back then. 

That’s when it clicked. Lance had abs. They weren’t super toned, but they where definitely there. How come Keith hadn’t noticed how Lance’s freckles spread down his shoulders and onto his chest, almost like a river. 

Now Keith was sure his cheeks where pink. He hoped that Lance couldn’t see it in the darkness of the pool deck, but he looked away anyways, hiding his face as he stood up. 

Keith looked down at his feet as he walked into the hall and out to the elevator. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lance stepped in beside him. 

Once they got down to the main level, Keith quickly mumbled a goodnight to Lance and walked to his room. Once he got in, he quickly got changed and flopped down onto his bed. 

Keith sat there for a good forty minutes before he came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he would just go train instead. 

—

Keith slowly walked into the lounge room, letting out a large yawn. He took his spot on the couch beside Pidge and watched as they placed their legs on Keith’s lap. 

“Hey mullet.” Keith looked up to see Lance walking into the lounge in his trademark bath robe, with a green face mask on. Sitting down between Pidge and Hunk, he lifted up his arms to put them on both their shoulders. 

“It’s good to see Keith isn’t running away from you anymore.” Shiro commented as he passed Keith a cup of space coffee. 

Keith let out a happy hum in response as he took a large sip of his coffee. Once Shiro had settled in beside Keith, he let his head fall onto Shiro’s large shoulder. 

The rest of the team was caught off guard by the sound of a small sneeze and a few sniffles fallowing it. 

Lance looked over at Keith, unsurprised that Keith was sick after his little stumble into the pool. “Was that you Keith?” Pidge gave him a shocked look. 

“Aww it sounded like a kitten sneezing!” Hunk made his classic puppy eyes at Keith. 

“Okay guys, I get it, my sneeze is cute. I think I have a small cold but it’s not the end of the world.” And with that, the conversation was over. 

—

Lance was just getting ready for bed when he heard a small knock on his door. Tired from a long day of training, he let out a weak “come in” and sat on his bed. 

What he wasn’t expecting, was to see Keith, standing outside his door in his sweater and shorts. He watched as Keith silently stumbled into his room and flopped onto his bed beside him. 

“Can I help you?” Lance was very visibly confused and wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with a sleepy Keith. 

Keith just let out a small cough as he sat up and looked at Lance. “Help me fall asleep.” Lance looked at Keith in shock. “What?”

“I need you to help me fall asleep.” Keith looked at him unamused. 

“Waitwaitwait. Why aren’t you asking Shiro for help? Why me of all people?” Lance watched as Keith stood up and walked over to his bathroom, turning on the sink. 

“Because if I go to Shiro, he’ll make me tell him all my problems, and in my opinion, that’s the most boring thing in the galaxy. Plus I don’t feel like anyone else knowing if they don’t have to.” Keith gave a small sniffle and splashed some water on his face and pulled an elastic off his wrist and tied up his hair into a ponytail. 

Lance stood up and watched as Keith pulled up his hair. He had never seen him with his hair up, so he was shocked to see what it looked like. 

“What? You look surprised.” Keith walked past Lance and sat back down on his bed. Watching as Lance stepped fully into the bathroom, he listened to him grab something out of his drawers. 

“No, it’s just- well okay, maybe I am a little surprised.” Lance walked back into the room with a small box filled with what looked to be oils, face masks, lotion and nail polish. 

“Where the hell did you find all that stuff.” Keith shoved his hands into his pockets and moved over so Lance could sit down. 

Lance just looked at him and winked. Keith gave him a small shrug and started looking at the stuff in the box. 

When Lance looked at Keith sifting through the box, he took a moment to really take in the sight. This Keith was different from the half Galra, moody emo Keith the rest of the team saw. This Keith was definitely more chill. 

Lance watched as small strands of black hair slowly fell over his grey- wait. That wasn’t right. His eyes where purple in this light. Not just any purple, Keith’s eyes where a mauve colour around his irises, and slowly blended into an amethyst in the middle, changing into more of an eggplant purple. 

When Lance really thought about it, he was pretty sure human eyes couldn’t be those colours, but then again, Keith wasn’t exactly human. Maybe it was from his Galra side. 

Keith was wearing a red oversized sweater, probably Shiro’s, and a small pair of tight-fitting black Nike shorts. Lance’s eyes slowly started to wander lower, gazing over Keith’s exposed thighs. 

Keith burst out into a coughing fit, bringing Lance back into the land of the living. He quickly snapped his eyes back up to Keith’s face before he thought anything stupid. “Dude, are you okay?” Good save Lance. 

Keith looked at the small bottle in his hands and back up at Lance, giving him a small nod. He noticed the slight blush on Lance’s face and just assumed it was because it was hot in his room. 

Lance clapped his hands together and quickly grabbed a bottle from the box. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Bring me your face.” Lace made a small grabby hand at Keith. 

“Wait why? What is that?”

“Oh calm down it’s just a face mask. Now come here.” And with that, Lance grabbed Keith’s chin and pulled him forward. He quickly unscrewed the cap of the bottle and put a small glob of it on Keith’s cheek, slowly rubbing it in circles. 

“So, I’ve been wondering,” Lance looked down and got some more gel and spread it over Keith’s chin, continuing his question. “What are the other reasons you can’t sleep, like- and I totally get it if you don’t want to tell me, but, are you okay?”

Keith quickly glanced over to the rest of Lances room, then back to Lance, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“Well, sometimes I just feel so responsible for the teams problems, and I just get so stressed. I worry about everyone, especially Shiro. He could disappear again at any moment. At the same time, I want to take all of the teams duties, and, I know I can’t, but, it’s like my brain is just screaming at me to. Plus I’ve got the stress of dealing with all the blade missions and I feel like something bad is going to happen while I’m gone. It’s just,” Keith let out another cough and looked down to his lap and stated fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater. “I can’t take it anymore Lance. It’s all just too much.” 

Lance kept his eyes locked onto Keith, watching as he stretched his sleeves. “Keith, look at me.” Lance placed his hand under Keith’s chin, trying not to wreck his face mask, and turned Keith’s head to face him. “Keith, it’s okay, and, I know this probably won’t help, but, the rest of the team can take care of themselves, and I know that you can’t help it. I’m afraid that the team could get hurt too, but that’s something we can’t avoid. I worry everyday about my family back at home, I know that it doesn’t help, but worrying is all I can do.” 

Lance let go of Keith’s face and closed the lid of the face mask. Placing it back in the box, he reached for a small bottle of black nail polish. 

“Okay, no more angsty shit. Give me your hand.” Keith let out a small chuckle at this, and gave Lance his hand. 

He watched as Lance carefully painted on a coat of nail polish and gently placing Keith’s hand into his leg. Grabbing Keith’s other hand, he continued painting the other’s nails. Keith watched as Lance blew some of his hair out of his eyes and finished Keith’s other hand. Every time Keith let out a small sneeze, Lance looked up at him and meowed at him like a cat. 

“All done!” Lance gave Keith a triumphant look and stood up to grab a rag from his bathroom. Once he came back, he took Keith’s chin in his hand once more, carefully wiping off the face mask. Once the mask was full off, Lance took a moment to admire Keith’s face, tinted pink in a blush. 

Keith quickly looked away and grabbed the box to put it away. Standing up, he took one quick look at Lance and noticed that he too, was blushing. Keith quickly walked into the bathroom and placed the bin on the counter top. “Oh, you should probably rinse off your face, in case I didn’t get it all.” 

“Okay.” Keith was already planning on it. He turned on the sink and cupped some water into his hands, splashing some of it onto his face. Slowly looking up, Keith stared at himself in the mirror.

What the hell was he thinking, getting all flustered by just looking at Lance. Keith wasn’t about to deny that Lance was hot, but he wasn’t about to admit that he thought Lance was hot, either. 

Slowly stepping back into the room, he looked at Lance, and Lance looked back at him. He was making a face that looked like he was about to ask something, but wasn’t sure if he should. 

“Um, okay, weird question, but, uh... do you, maybe want to have like... a sleepover or something?” Keith slowly walked over to Lance’s bed and motioned for him to get up. Once Lance was out of the way, Keith pulled up the blankets and slipped into the bed up against the wall. 

“Well that’s one way to answer.” Lance hesitantly laid next to Keith, making sure he didn’t squish him. Lance slowly reached beside his bed and flipped off his light, making sure to keep the blue lights that outlined the bed on. 

“Night Lance.” Keith yawned out. This was the first time in weeks he felt like he could fall asleep easily. 

“Goodnight mullet.” Lance slowly rolled onto his side, his back to Keith. He let out a small yawn and felt his eyelids get heavy. After a few minutes, Lance couldn’t fight it and drifted of to sleep. Keith followed shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do be blushing though. Anyways, I’ll try to get the next and maybe last chapter out by tomorrow night, but who knows! I almost forgot to add Keith’s little sickness into there so if it seems like he isn’t it’s just cuz I was dumb and forgot.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lance woke up, the last thing he expected to see was Keith, his head snuggled into his chest, arms draped around Lance’s waist and their legs tangled together. 

Now, as much as Lance liked to brag about how many ladies he “got with”, he was completely new to this experience. It wasn’t that he was tangled up with a guy sleeping in his arms, it was the fact that someone, anyone was wrapped up in his arms, snoring away. From all the romantic movies he’s watched, Lance definitely knows not to move, but he can’t help it when he looks down to see Keith’s soft expression. 

There, in his arms, was a usually angered boy, looking all soft and relaxed. His long raven black hair had fallen over his eyes in a sloppy manner. His hair must have fallen out of the ponytail he put it in last night. Lance was glad to see Keith so relaxed after all the stuff Keith told him, laying out all of his problems and letting Lance comfort him. 

Lance froze as he felt Keith shift slightly. He was suddenly hyper-aware of how close Keith’s warm body was up against him. Lance could feel Keith’s breath fan against his chest, going along with the rise and fall of his binder free chest. 

Wait. Keith wasn’t wearing his binder? That meant he trusted Lance enough to take off his binder. Lance never would have thought him and Keith where that close. It wasn’t that the extra pieces of body pressed against his upper waist made Lance uncomfortable, it wasn’t as if it turned him on either, he wouldn’t stoop that low, if Lance was being honest with himself, he would even say he’s more of an ass kinda guy. If any of Keith’s body parts where to turn him on, it would be his ass, and how fine it looks in his shorts. 

Lance felt his face and neck suddenly get hit with embarrassment. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. Lance knows he’s not gay. But if he wasn’t gay, why would he be thinking such things? 

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by the movement of Keith’s hand slowly rubbing little circles into the small of Lance’s back. Lance quickly shut his eyes before Keith realized that he’s awake. He doesn’t really want to give up this rare moment with Keith. Lance might never even see it again. 

Lance felt Keith’s head move along his chest as Keith looked up at him. He was waiting for Keith to suddenly pull away from the taller boy, but instead, Keith sat and observed Lance’s face. Thank god he’s a pretty decent actor. He slowly opened his eyes to look down at Keith, trying to act as sleepy as he can. “Mmmmmorning~” Lance tried his best to not to be awkward, possibly making Keith uncomfortable. 

Keith gave a small nod, then his eyes went wide. The first this he did was pull away from Lance and sit up, then, he looked down at his unbound chest. Keith could feel panic rise in his throat as he quickly stood up and started making his way out of the room. “Keith!” Lance was quick to get up and start after the shorter boy. 

“Keith, wait!” Keith wasn’t very surprised when Lance caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. “Keith, look, I’m sorry. I didn’t even notice you didn’t have your binder on until this morning. If I knew that you where going to get uncomfortable and run off, I wouldn’t have gotten you to have a sleepover with me. And just so you know, I’m more of an ass guy, even ask Alura, I talk about her’s all the time.” That got a small chuckle out of Keith, but it was quickly cut off by the sound of a door opening. 

Both of the boys looked over as Shiro’s head poked out into the hallway. “What in-“ Shiro was cut off by a hefty yawn mid-sentence. “What I’m the world are you two doing running around this early in the morning? In your pyjamas none the less.” Keith quickly looked at Lance, only to realize that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “What the hell? When did you take off your shirt?” Lance looked over at Keith in confusion. “I took it off last night...? How did you not notice my amazing pecks?” Lance watched as Keith’s eyes blew wide in horror. 

“You’re telling me that my face was pressed directly against your chest all night?” Lance quickly turned red in embarrassment and turned his head to look at something else. His eyes landed on a tired yet smug looking Shiro, watching as this all went down. “Well I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear any of that.” And with that, Shiro’s door was closed. 

“Well I’m not.” The voice came from behind Lance. Both of the boys looked to find the source. _Why? Why does it have to be Pidge of all people. We are never gonna live this down._ Out of the corner of Lance’s eye he saw a very flustered Keith slowly move closer to Lance, obviously trying to hide behind his back. Keith was just going to let Lance handle this one. “Have you two finally decided to resolve your sexual tension?” Pidge looked at the two of them with the biggest shit eating grin. “The- the what? No! It’s not what it looks like!” Lance quickly waved his hands around in the air in front of him, as if to swat away the thought of it.

“Oh really? I’m pretty sure that it’s exactly what it looks like. Well I’m gonna go to bed, have fun doing, whatever your two where doing.” Pidge quickly turned oh their heels and ran back to their room. 

Lance jumped slightly as he felt Keith let his head drop onto the nape of Lance’s neck. “That was so fucking embarrassing.” Lance wanted to shiver at the feeling of Keith’s hot breath against his back. “Tell me about it. At least you aren’t the one without a shirt on. I look like the real culprit-“ Lance was cut off by the sound of Keith’s stomach rumbling, his own following in suit. 

Keith let out a small giggle and stood up straight. “Guess we should probably get some food before anyone else decides to accuse us.” And with that, the two boys headed to the kitchen, avoiding each other for the rest of the day. 

————

Lance was sitting in the training room, currently running a practice simulation, when Shiro walked in and sat down to observe. 

“Hey Shiro. What’s up?” Lance said in between small slashes. He quickly finished the level he was on and shut paused the simulator. Taking off his helmet, he stepped over to stand in front of his leader. “I just came to talk to you about what happened this morning. Don’t worry, I’m not here to accuse you and Keith of doing anything. I just wanted to ask about what I heard from my room.”

Lance took a moment to pull off his helmet and quickly study his face. He looked.... concerned? “Oh, how much did you hear?” Lance slowly sat down beside him, making sure to face the black paladin. “Not much really, all I heard was the part about Keith’s binder and the ass part.” Shiro carefully watched Lance’s facial expression as he said that. Lance looked scared until Shiro brought up the ass part. 

“Yeah, about that. I guess I should give you the full story so you don’t get any wrong ideas. Basically, Keith wanted to have a sleepover for like team bonding I guess?” _Yes Lance, go and lie to your leader. Smart._ “He pretty much just walked in and flopped onto me bed. We did face masks and he let me paint my nails and went to bed. I didn’t realize he didn’t have his binder on until I woke up. And yeah I know it’s not healthy to have it on while sleeping but he usually just wears a sports bra right? When he woke up I guess he realized and just ran out the door.” 

Shiro gave him a small nod and put his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “Okay. I’m glad that you guys where able to get along. He looks like he had a good nights rest, so whatever you did, do you think you could do it again?” Shiro looked at Lance with pleading eyes. “I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee that he will agree to it.” 

Shiro jumped up like an excited child, starting to head out of the training deck. “Thanks Lance! As a repayment I’ll talk to Pidge about keeping their mouth shut about all this! Night.” 

Lance didn’t realize how tense he was until Shiro left and he let his shoulders sag. Getting up, he shut down the simulation, grabbed his helmet and started heading for his room. Once he got there, he placed his hand down on the scanner and stepped into the room, already starting to take of his armour, without realizing that he hadn’t closed his door. 

“Nice ass Lance, have you been doing squats?” Lance whipped his head around to see Hunk standing at the door. “Thanks Hunk, what’s up? I was just about to take a shower, so make it quick.” Lance continued to strip down to his boxer briefs and grabbed a towel from his pile of clean laundry. 

“I just wanted to let you know that I made some brownies so come get them once you’re done.” And with that, Hunk left, and Lance hopped into the shower. 

————

Lance picked up his towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist and retrieving a smaller one for his hair, draping it over his head. He walked out into his room only to hear a quiet knock on his door. “Come in.” Lance stepped over to his bed and crouched down so he could open the drawers underneath to grab clothes. When he stood up and turned around, he was faced with a very flustered Keith, starring directly at Lances chest and abs. 

“What’s up mullet?” Lance rubbed his hair with the smaller towel once more before he placed it in the laundry chute and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked back up at Keith as he stood there fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves. “Keith? You there?” 

Keith quickly snapped out of his daze and watched as lance stepped into his concealed bathroom, probably to put his pants on. “Uh, I was just kinda wondering if maybe you’d want to like, have another sleepover or something? I mean you don’t have to but it’s just that last night I didn’t get any nightmares and I had the best sleep of my life, but I totally understand if you don’t want to or if it was-“ Keith was cut off by lance placing his hands on the older boy’s shoulders. “It’s fine Keith. You don’t have to explain it to me. We can totally have another sleepover.” 

Keith managed to let out a small nod and slowly sat down on Lance’s bed. It wasn’t until he watched Lance pull shorts over his boxer briefs until he finally realized that he was staring as Lance got changed. He quickly looked away and tried not to think about it all too much. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and his face start to heat up. _Okay, he might be gay, but since when was he gay for Lance?_ Keith thought to himself. _No. How could he like Lance. He must just be envious of his body._ That made Keith’s blush die down a little. 

“So do you wanna do face masks again?” Once Lance had finished putting on his shorts he sat down beside Keith. “Um, I kinda just wanted to go to sleep if that’s okay? Or was there something else you wanted to do?” Keith looked back at Lance. He couldn’t help but notice that he had gained a new scar from the last mission. It was just a small nick on his jaw, but it made his jaw stand out more. Once someone sees the scar they will be automatically drawn to the rest of his jaw. 

Lance shook his head and grabbed Keith’s hand as he lifted the covers off his bed just enough so they could squeeze in. Lance watches as Keith crawled into his side, Lance following shortly after. He quickly turned off the lights and pulled out something resembling a space phone. He had three new messages, one from Shiro and two from Pidge. He opened the one from Shiro. 

8:43  
Did you manage to convince Keith?

_8:43  
He actually asked me. Guess I’m just that charming._

He felt slight movement against his side and looked over to see Keith gently trying to initiate cuddling. “Keith, buddy, you could have just asked.” And with that Lance put away his space phone and slowly shifted so Keith could hold on to him. 

Once the two of them got into a comfortable position Lance slowly started running his fingers through Keith’s hair, massaging his scalp. He felt Keith lean into his hand, obviously enjoying it. 

Eventually Lance’s hand got tired and he stopped, but by that point there was no way Keith wasn’t asleep. Lance slowly ducked his head down and planted a soft kiss on Keith’s head, not noticing the blush that covered the shorter boy’s face, because he was totally awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. It’s been a hot minute but the next chapter is here now!


	4. Not an update, sorry.

I’m really sorry for the lack of updates guys. Been a busy past while. I’ve got another project going on the side though so make sure to look out for that! I’m not sure I’ll actually finish this work but I do have the next chapter halfway done so that will hopefully be up in the next little bit here. (it’s been half done for months) just thought I should give a little update, y’know? I also might be working on another klance song fic in the future too. Anyway, hope everyone is doing well, sorry about the inconvenience folks. Bye for now!


End file.
